Full Circle
by SidewaysCope
Summary: Dr Reid Oliver takes on a case - with the single purpose of helping this one person getting his eyesight back yet he gets more then he bargained for - Warnings for language. Other warnings will be posted on the chapters.


"I don't know about you but I think it's a really good opportunity." Dr Reid Oliver looked up suddenly to see a red haired woman leaning against his office door. "How so?" she grinned while taking a seat. "From what I've heard he set fire works off in his face and smacked his head on ground. Sounds like a bit of a plank to me but why are you even hesitating?" without even answering he pushed the file towards his colleague while she read through the contents. "The case isn't the problem it's just the place. Oakdale. Sounds like a place I'd rather avoid. White bread community where everyone is in everyone's business like those terrible and badly written daytime TV soaps." He shuddered at the single experience where he had been unfortunate enough to walk into a room and was forced to watch the soap with an elderly patient. "Apart from the location – are you really going to let that Chicago Butcher anywhere near… Noah Mayer?"

_Ah yes… _"I heard that if you're not interested he'd be definitely interested in the case." Reid leaned back regarding the red head whose green eyes were watching him intently. "How do you even find this stuff out Rosie?" she grinned in a Cheshire cat style at his question before looking ever so slightly sheepish. "Umm… Someone told me?"

"Really?"

"Yeah – its not like I was invited out to a business dinner where Dr. Channing just happened to be there and it's not like you weren't invited… and it's not like he spilt the beans on his wife having a baby and it's not like he expressed his immense interest in the Noah Mayer case."

Now Rosie mentioned it he did recall being invited out for a business meeting but as soon as he heard Dr. Channing had been invited he lost immediate interest. Stating _'I'd rather smack my head on the floor then spend any time with that Butcher.' _

His choice of words hadn't gone down particularly well considering his Chief of Medicine put him on rounds with the new Interns and told him to learn some manners in the process for punishment of his rudeness towards another doctor in his speciality. "I heard you made one of the Interns cry."

"Well that's Dr. White's fault for being an idiot he knows how much Interns annoy me." Rosie shifted forward putting her arms on his desk. "The idea was suppose to help with your none existent people skills and you never know Reid. In one of those Interns might be a potential successor who you could pass on all your knowledge and skills."

Rosie's voice held the mystical essence before she saw Reid's expression that didn't even needs words. "Okay maybe not." She got up abruptly as her pager went off; she reached across slapping his face affectionately. "Think about the case, hell you never know you might find your one true love in Oakdale." She sighed happily to herself as she left his office.

Ever since he had met Rosie she had a single one intention of finding his 'one and only'. Personally he had no interest in sharing his life with anyone but just to stop her nagging he let her set up blind dates all of which had been a utter failure. _'C'mon Reid I don't want you living alone for the rest of your life. You need someone to come home to and cuddle! Everyone loves cuddles! They make you feel all warm and squishy inside!'_ those had been her exact words and he had no idea how she even managed to become a doctor which her mentality and personality. And when he had said that to her, he had received a sharp slap around the head for his rudeness and she refused to speak to him for a week until he apologised.

He moved his from side to side in his office chair before pulling out his phone – Rosie wanted him to go for it but there was just one other person he needed the opinion of.

**To Wrangler **

**From Checkmate7**

**Subject: Your thoughts **

**Would you judge a place by its name? **

**I just got this case and I want to accept but the place just makes me want to vomit. **

**Your thoughts would be much appreciated. **

**FYI – The name reminds me of those crappy daytime TV Soaps… **


End file.
